Power Surge: Clash of Prophecies
by damsalndistress-asif
Summary: a deadly secret is within her, and he'll do anything to make her realize it, even force her to murder a friend. and when she turns to the dark side, guess who's there to confort her? total AU. very dark and angsty


Power Surge:  
  
Clash of Prophecies  
  
Hermione has a deadly secret, one that will ruin the rest of her life. The problem is, she doesn't know it yet. But Draco does, and he'll stop at nothing to get her to realize her full potential, even if he has to force her to kill Ron to find out what she's capable of. And when she turns to the Dark Side guess who will be there to comfort her.  
  
Chapter 1: Dreaming in Crimson  
  
Hermione stared at her hands dripping with fresh blood, she looked down, and at her feet was the still body of Ronald Weasley. Hermione kneeled next to him shaking him awake. It was useless as more blood poured out of his body, straining her hands and his clothes. Suddenly a figure loomed behind her, spinning around Hermione gasped before a bright flash of light blinded her.  
  
"OMG!" Hermione said shooting up from her bed, closing her eyes she took a few breaths to return to reality. She murmured to herself it was just a dream, but it felt far too real. Slipping out of bed she walked over to her window she threw her shutters open breathing in the cool fresh air. As the wind calmed her Hermione sat down staring at the stars until her eyes began to droop, she fell fast asleep at her windowsill.  
  
Miles away in Chalet Levee in Northern England.  
  
"Perfect, everything is going as planned. She will soon release her full celestial powers upon the students of Hogwarts, and when she kills one of her beloved friends, she will be so crushed, we shall easily admit her into the Dark Side before the goodness in my sister, Ceres, awakens" A woman said beneath a dark blue cloak, with hair the color of spun gold, eyes green as a lush grass, she was Cassia, the long forgotten daughter of Merlin, the one and only queen of Atlantis, and a celestial maiden.  
  
"Tell me Cassia, daughter to the almighty Merlin, queen of Atlantis, how will this help me?" Voldermort hissed eyes glowing red, as Lucius and Draco stood on either side of him. Her green eyes and long blond hair dimmed turning into hair the color of the night sky, a black blue, and eyes blue as the sea when the sun shines on it. From Cassia she turned into Aeril Enunept, a dark siren/ witch with the powers of her ancestor and queen who shared her body, Cassia a dark celestial maiden. She had been watching Hermione through her mind, as she was also telepathic.  
  
Aeril lowered her hood, her features held an eloquent goddess like beauty, and an aura of mystery, darkness and temptation surrounded her. Aeril smiles, swaying her hips she sashayed up to Voldermort, she reached a finger to touch his cheek.  
  
"With the innocence and goodness taken from Ceres heart, she will be controlled by the long since suppressed darkness in her. It is your choice Voldermort, lose Ceres, and you lose, forever. If you break her and the girl she is within, victory and internal life is within your reach. I know what's running through that head of yours Voldermort. You think once you get Ceres you will have no more need for me, well guess what, Ceres can only be controlled by Cassia, and without me, Cassia will not help you." Aeril told him backing away until she was standing at the edge of the tower as if daring Voldermort to push her over the edge.  
  
"What is your deal Aeril?" Voldermort asked. A triumphant smirk worked its way to face as she began to tell them her plan for getting Ceres.  
  
Important AN: Okay you all must be wondering who are Ceres and Cassia? Who is Aeril? And where does Draco fit into all of this? So I'll give you a brief summary.  
  
Cassia and Ceres were the only daughters of Merlin, greatest wizard in the world. Cassia was always rather dark and power hungry, and loathed Ceres with a passion. But naïve innocent little Ceres adored her older sister. Cassia knew Merlin favored Ceres and that he would give Ceres all his powers. So Cassia came up with a plan to ruin Ceres and gain all the power for herself. She pretended to become friends with Ceres and gain her trust. But subtly she broke Ceres, killing all her other friends, turning all of Atlantis against her, and the biggest break, losing Ryu Ceres beloved boyfriend. Cassia managed to get Ceres to gather all her anger and pain she had been holding in and in a rampage she killed Ryu. Unable to deal with the guilt Ceres turned dark, and Cassia gained Merlin's powers. But when Ceres found out what Cassia did she drowned Atlantis but when, few hours before she destroyed Atlantis, Cassia got word of what Ceres was up to she made a prophecy.  
  
"When the sea turns to darkness and civilization advances to hold a world of magic there will be one, daughter of the forgotten Dark Sea, lover to the waters, shall rise and when of age Cassia, eldest daughter of Merlin, shall return to the earth hidden within her mind, body and soul, and once again shall reign as Queen of Atlantis. It is written, it shall be."  
  
But at the same time Ceres was making a prophecy to rival Cassia's.  
  
"When the sea turns to darkness and civilization advances to hold a world of magic, there will be two. One, daughter of the forgotten Dark Sea, lover to the waters, shall rise and when of age Cassia, eldest daughter of Merlin, shall return to the earth hidden within her mind, body and soul. The second a maiden of Merlin's ancestry, goodness in her heart, darkness hidden within, in her Ceres, youngest daughter of Merlin, shall release her powers to the child forgotten by the tides of time. One choice she must make, to reign with darkness or with light. So it is written, so it shall be"  
  
Aeril is a siren; she hates the world, and is basically a reformation of Cassia. When she turned 16 Cassia was awakened and Cassia proceeded to convince Aeril that her destiny was to destroy all good to save everyone from their pain and misery. Aeril believed her because of all the power Cassia promised she would hold. Because Cassia was a witch Aeril became one as well. Aeril plays an important role in the battle of Evil vs. Good.  
  
Hermione is actually a direct descendent of Merlin, but she didn't know it because for generation her family was all muggles or squibs. When one of Merlin's forgotten son's, thought to have been muggle, got married to another muggle and even thought he knew he was the son of Merlin he never thought much of it. And through the generation nobody showed even the slightest indentation of be magical so they began to believe Andres, Merlin's son, was making up the whole thing about be related to Merlin. Until Hermione's great great aunt Louisa, everyone was so excited about having a witch in the family, but she turned out to be a squib. Because she was such a disgrace to the family, she was disowned and never heard from again. They had no more magic in the family till Hermione.  
  
Draco is already a Death Eater, he didn't have any say in the matter. Even though at first he feels nothing for Hermione, he himself holds a dark secret. The fact that he's not really a Malfoy, Voldemort promised him in secret that if he brought Hermione to them he would help Draco find out about his past and real heritage. Somewhere deep with in he does have a heart, but over the years of being abused by Lucius and losing his only friend, William, just because Will was a muggle, made him grow cold and ruthless. And for those of you who like the fluff Draco, well to bad that's not the way I'm making him. He will try to use his charm to get to Hermione but it's not going to be like, she see him, he's hot, he sees her, she's hot, and they go have wild animal sex, got it? Those stories get annoying REAL fast. But both of them are going to be battling their inner demons along the way. 


End file.
